Conventional diesel fuel filter devices have the disadvantage of permitting pockets of air to form within the filter body, with the consequence that the volumetric capacity of the filter is lessened. A further disadvantage is that a sudden surge of fuel will cause the air pocket to be entrained in the flow of fuel, resulting in a "flat spot" or "cough" in the engine at a time when it should be operating at full efficiency. Accordingly, one of the objects of the invention is to provide a diesel fuel filter device that is constructed in such a manner as to preclude the formation of air pockets within the filter device.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a fuel filter device for diesel engines which is designed to receive and which facilitates insertion of a replacement filter element.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a diesel fuel filter device which is considerably more compact than conventional fuel filter devices, thus requiring less space for installaion and facilitating replacement of filter elements.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.